Minerva's Discoveries
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Through a series of discoveries, can Minerva finally find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

Minervas Discovery

Chapter 1

During the late hours of the night, Minerva McGonagall patrolled the drafty corridors of Hogwarts as her feline counterpart, a gray tabby cat with square markings around her piercing green eyes. She pawed her way through the dimly lit hallways, parts of the castle rarely used by the mast body of Hogwarts students, checking to see that things were as they should be. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't right within the castle. Her tiny form continued to roam the corridors until she happened upon an old wooden door on the 6th floor of the castle, a door leading to an unused classroom.

Her tiny ears perked up as she heard something within the room. Her tiny paws traveled closer to the door that was cracked open just enough for Minerva squeeze into the classroom unseen. As soon as she entered the room, she recognized the noise she had heard as sobbing, uncontrolled sobbing that broke her heart. Her intense green eyes searched the dusty room for the source of the tears. The figure of a girl was huddled against the far corner wall sobbing uncontrollably. Minerva recognized the girl as a third year Gryffindor. Quietly Minerva transformed into her human form and made her way to the troubled girl. "Miss Granger," she said softly.

Hermione Granger was startled by the unexpected voice and immediately looked for the person that had spoken. Her watery chocolate eyes met the emerald eyes of her stern Transfiguration teacher and she hurriedly wiped her tears with the sleeve of her pink sweater. I was just leaving Professor, she said in a rushed tone as she attempted to get up.

Minerva frowned at the obviously troubled child and gently laid a hand on the girls shoulder to keep her in place. Puffy brown eyes watched as the stern professor slid down the wall and settled next to her. "What causes you so much grief Hermione," the teacher asked in an uncharacteristically soothing voice.

Hermione eyed the dark-haired witch before her carefully, cautiously, before taking a deep breath. Minerva pushed a stray curl from the young witch's face with her finger then allowed her hand to stroke the girl's hair gently, encouragingly. "I received a letter from my parents today and they want me to withdraw from Hogwarts, attend a normal school they claim. They gave me a choice, withdraw from Hogwarts or not come home at all. I simply cannot leave Professor," the girl cried then added, "I will not be subjected to their every whim."

"I am sure you misunderstood their meaning," the older witch said unsurely, not at all believing what the younger girl had said.

Hermione shook her head furiously before continuing, "My parents are serious. They are afraid of the Magical World; afraid I will end up like my birth mother and are attempting to prevent that from occurring by any means necessary. They do not realize that magic courses through my body, my soul, I could not leave it behind. I would rather stop breathing!"

"Birth mother," Minerva repeated she hadnt known the girl was adopted.

"Yes my birth mother," the younger one admitted. "I was adopted by the Grangers a few hours after I was born. My birth mother died in an attack by a Dark Wizard or at least that is what I was told."

"Your biological father," Minerva asked curiously.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously before answering, "I don't even know who my father is."

"Perhaps it is for the best," Minerva said, understanding reflected in her eyes.

"If you say so Professor," the girl whispered before burying her face in her professor's robes and sobbing once more. Minerva wrapped her arms around the shaking form and rocked until the young witch fell asleep.

Two hours later, Minerva was still sitting on the cold stone floor leaning against the wall watching Hermione sleep, fitfully but sleeping nonetheless. Every few minutes the older witch would stroke the younger witch's hair and whisper soothing words. _I am too old for this_, she thought bitterly before shifting to find a more comfortable position.

"Minerva," a hard voice questioned, thoroughly startling Minerva.

She tenderly stroked Hermiones hair to sooth her fitful movements before raising her gaze to the owner of the harsh voice. A figure in billowing dark robes glared at her; however, she could see his concern as he stared at the sleeping girl. She unlike many of her colleagues understood the harsh strictness from the wizard in front of her and respected him because of it. It was the strictness that helped Hogwarts students become aware of the dangers surrounding them. "I came across Miss Granger while patrolling the castle. She was an emotional mess and poured her heart out to me then cried herself to sleep. I simply haven't the heart to wake her just yet," Minerva answered softly.

Severus Snape nodded briskly before silently making his way to the two witches. He withdrew his wand from its place in his robes and slowly levitated the sleeping girl up. The wizard politely offered the older woman his hand which she grasped to hoist herself up from the ground. "Thank you Severus," she offered as she dusted her robes off with her hands.

"No need for thanks," he sneered then headed out of the abandoned classroom with the levitating witch following behind him.

Minerva shook her head in bewilderment at the complexness of Severus Snape before hurrying after him. She figured she would never completely understand the man known as the sour potions master. She once thought she knew him quite well; however, that had been years ago. Since then a lot had happened and a rift had been formed between them. He had kept an air of mystery surrounding him since his return to Hogwarts so many years ago and for the most part ignored her altogether. Minerva longed to find the secrets he hid from her and rebuild their relationship but she doubted that would happen.

***

Hermione woke to the bright sun flittering in through the huge bay window. She raised her arms above her head and arched her back stretching her stiff muscles. Her eyes widened when her foggy mind rationalized that her room did not allow much sunlight to flitter in and that she was obviously not in her dorm room in Gryffindor Tower. Cautiously she opened her eyes and glanced about the room. It was quite a lovely room with dark wood furnishings contrasting against the deep red fabrics and warm wall colors.

"Did you have a nice sleep," a familiar yet pleasant voice asked.

The young witch turned towards the voice and saw Minerva McGonagall standing near the door. Instead of bulky teaching robes, she was wearing a simple light blue dress that showed more curves than the teacher normally did. Her raven hair was put up messily at the base of her neck and it softened the older witch's appearance dramatically. "Yes Professor," she answered shyly, feeling quite out of place and embarrassed at the moment.

Minerva saw the conflicting emotions on the young girls face and quickly made her way to the bed. She settled herself on the side of the bed and pulled Hermione into her embrace. She felt the teenager tense up and started to rub soothing circles on her back in the hopes she would relax. The young witch relaxed against the older one which caused a small smile to appear on the teacher's face. "You never should feel embarrassed around me Hermione," she cooed then added, "You are precious to me."

"Me precious," she stuttered with obvious doubt.

The older woman pushed a stray lock of hair out of the girl's face before clarifying, "Yes you are very precious to me."

Minerva settled further into her bed and encouraged Hermione to resettle against her. The older of the two gently ran her fingers through the girl's untamable locks while gathering her courage to explain why she cared for the girl so much. "I like to think if my daughter had survived she would be just like you."

Hermione lifted her head off of Minerva's shoulder and asked, "You had a daughter?"

Minerva nodded her head slightly before continuing her story, "She was an unexpected gift and one I knew from the start I would not be able to keep. I was unmarried and frequently dedicated most of my time to Hogwarts business. I knew I could not raise a child and had decided to give the baby up for adoption. Unfortunately my daughter died a few hours after her birth."

"That's horrible," Hermione whispered sadly as she snuggled closer into her mentor's embrace. "It must have been so hard for you to lose her."

"It was," the teacher whispered in a broken voice before admitting, "I was absolutely void of any emotions until you came to Hogwarts. I seem to have claimed you as a surrogate daughter without even realizing it."

"I'm glad you feel that way Professor," the girl said moments later then confessed, "I sometimes dream that you are my mother. In my dreams you rescue me from the Grangers cruelty and whisk me away to live with you."

"Are the Grangers cruel to you," Minerva asked suddenly concerned for the young witch in her arms.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously before admitting the truth, "Sometimes."

"Explain," came the brisk reply from her fierce Head of House.

Hermione realized her mentor was attempting to control her emotions and didn't mean to intentionally snap at her. Taking a deep breath the young witch answered, "Sometimes I am backhanded or locked in my room without food for a couple of days if my sarcasm or sharp tongue gets the better of me." Hermione took another deep breath and shakily continued, "Other times when my dad drinks I become a substitute for my mum."

"A substitute for your mum," the older witch said confusedly until her eyes widened in realization as the meaning of her words sunk in. "He touches you inappropriately?"

"He does more than touch me," Hermione sobbed then buried her face in her mentor's dress once again.

"How dare him," the older witch said, her Scottish accent more pronounced then usual. "You will not be going back to those people anymore."

"Honest," the younger witch asked hesitantly, unsure even, completely out of character for the brainy friend of Harry Potter.

Minerva nodded her head before she said, "You will be required to tell Professor Dumbledore and a few people from the Ministry of Magic about the abuse you suffered at the hands of the Grangers then magical families will have to fill out forms petitioning for your acceptance into their families."

"Petitions," the girl asked suddenly frightened by the idea. "Couldn't I just live with you?"

Minerva frowned before answering, "I am an unmarried witch and the Ministry of Magic usually frowns upon placing a child with a single parent unless there is a biological bond. The only way for them to place you with me would be if I was somehow biologically related to you."

"I don't know anyone biologically related to me," the girl complained then asked, "Will you still petition for me?"

"Nothing could stop me," the older whispered then planted a soft kiss to the girl's hairline.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stood facing the gargoyle protecting the Headmaster's office from unwanted visitors wringing her hands nervously. Her beloved professor had allowed her a few hours to compose herself before escorting her to the Headmaster's office to tell him of the abuse she had endured. A light touch to her hand informed her that she wasn't alone. "You have nothing to be nervous about Hermione," Minerva reassured her then added, "The Headmaster will know what to do to ensure you find an appropriate placement."

"I want to stay with you," the girl mumbled then sighed with resignation. She stepped closer to the gargoyle and waited patiently for Minerva to mutter the current password, "Lemon socks." She gracefully stepped onto the moving steps hidden by the huge stone creature followed quietly by her mentor and tapped her foot nervously as she waited to reach the Headmaster's office. She watched as her Professor raised her hand elegantly and knocked lightly on the large wood door before gaining entrance.

As she walked into the office, Hermione noticed the Headmaster sitting behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop. Papers littered his massive desk and laid hap hazardous about it, she briefly wondered how he found anything at all. She chewed nervously on her lip as he studied her over his moon shaped glasses. Unconsciously she moved closer to Minerva and fitted her hand into the older woman's. "Hermione," he asked, concern immediately filling his blue eyes.

Hermione's hold on Minerva's hand tightened prompting the teacher to say, "Hermione has just confided in me how she is treated by the Grangers."

"How are you treated Hermione?" he asked, the ever-present twinkle absent in his clear blue eyes.

"Terrible," she whispered as tears started streaking down her pale face.

"How so," he asked even though he didn't want to add to the young lion's heartache.

She gulped several times and wiped at her tears before repeating what she had told her Head of House, "Sometimes I am backhanded or locked in my room without food for a couple of days if my sarcasm or sharp tongue gets the better of me. Other times when my dad drinks I become a substitute for my mum."

The elderly wizard sat there shocked by her words, by the meaning behind her words, by what she couldn't say aloud. Her innocence had been stolen by the man who had raised her and no one had known of it until she felt the need to tell them. Albus frowned before he said, "I am truly sorry you had to go through that Hermione. If I had one inclination that you would suffer at the Grangers hand, I would never have placed you with them."

"Placed her with them," Minerva asked, obviously curious about the new discovery. She hadn't seen that coming!

Albus sighed loudly before admitting, "Hermione I am the one that actually delivered you to the Grangers on the day you were born."

"You were," the girl couldnt believe it. The Headmaster had gave her to the Grangers, anger coursed through her at the thought and her sharp tongue got the best of her. "Did you not think to look in after me from time to time to see if I was being cared for properly?"

"I did Hermione," he answered then added, "You were a very happy toddler. The few times that I did check on you, you appeared happy and content. How was I to know that was simply not the case?"

The wizard sighed in defeat and brought his hands up to cover his weary face. Hermione chewed on her lip before replying, "I'm sorry Professor. It wasn't your fault that my parents mistreated me, you simply found me a home, one that you thought I was happy at."

Albus frowned at her words, his guilt growing with each second. He waved his hand effortlessly and summoned a piece of parchment to him. Once it was spread out on his messy desk, he summoned a potion from his cabinet. Albus uncorked the bottle of thick amber liquid and moved from behind his desk to stand in front of it. He gave the girl a piercing look before saying, "This potion will show you the name of your birth mother and her side of the family. I created it the week after you were born in case you ever wanted to know who your mother was, is rather. Your birth mother was not attacked and killed by a Dark Wizard but very much alive and well."

"Alive," Hermione said bewildered, "Why would you speak untruths about something like that Professor."

"I needed to be sure you would not attempt to find your mother for both of your protection," he explained. "If you still want to find out who your birth mother is, all you need to do is coat your right hand with the potion and place it upon the piece of parchment. However, I must warn you that as soon as the results are shown on the parchment, a copy will be sent to the Ministry of Magic and your family name will revert to your birth mothers."

He gave his student a few minutes to ponder her options before he asked, "Hermione, do you want to find out whom your birth mother is?"

"Yes," she answered, knowing the Headmaster would not even offer her this chance if the results wouldn't benefit her in some way.

Hermione held her right hand towards the Headmaster and patiently waited for him to pour the thick potion in her hand. The amber liquid was surprisingly warm and tingled ever so lightly. Hermione looked at her Head of House, who had remained silent throughout her exchange with the Headmaster, and received a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and pressed her potion coated hand against the parchment.

A golden light shimmered into existence and flittered across the parchment for several minutes. She watched in amazement as the gold light started to form names, a family tree, her family tree she realized. She instantly spotted her name and eagerly looked to the name above hers, her mothers. The name she saw there caused her eyes to widen in surprised. "Is there a mistake Professor," she asked the Headmaster, her shock evident in her shaky voice.

"What's wrong Hermione," Minerva asked concerned as she took a step closer to the younger witch.

Hermione silently beckoned her mentor even closer to her and pointed to the name of her mother. Minerva looked at the name and gasped loudly. Her hand automatically covered her mouth as she stared at the parchment before her. There in gold script was her name in the place designated for Hermione's mother. "Albus," Minerva questioned, tears already forming in her emerald green eyes.

"It is correct Minerva," Albus said regretfully as he summoned his Pensive to him. He took a small glass bottle from his locked desk drawer; swirling silver liquid informed the witches that it was a memory of some sort. Albus uncorked the bottle and tipped the contents into his Pensive. He gave them a guilty look before saying, "I hope this will help you understand and find it in your hearts to forgive an old man of doing what he thought was for the best."

Minerva's hands closed in fists in her anger as she met the eyes of her best friend. His blue eyes lacked the twinkle normally found there but she did see his regret through the flood of tears streaming down her face. Her catlike senses picked up Hermione's quiet sobs and she quickly turned her attention to focus on her. Her star pupil was trembling with the shock of events, her face ashen with hot tears trailing down her cheeks. Minerva offered the girl her hand and gently pulled her closer to the Pensive waiting for them.

Minerva smiled reassuringly to the girl before asking, "Are you ready?"

Hermione just nodded as she stepped closer to her mentor and prepared to enter the Pensive. Minerva tightened her grip on Hermione's hand and touched the swirling liquid with her free one. Both witches closed their eyes as they felt the familiar tug on their bellybutton as they were transported into the memories Albus deemed necessary to witness.

Minerva and Hermione found themselves in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts Castle. _Albus was pacing back and forth across the room, occasionally looking towards a bed that was blocked from his view by a white sheet. His weathered face was etched with worry as he sighed loudly." Albus, you can come on back now," Poppy the medi witch said tiredly. _

_Albus slowly made his way towards the white sheet and then walked to the bed hidden behind it. His blue eyes, short a twinkle, found his best friend Minerva McGonagall lying on the bed with a bundle of pink resting against her chest. Minerva was covered with sweat but she had a radiating smile gracing her face. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and several strands were plastered to her face but it didn't faze her. "Isn't she lovely, Albus," Minerva asked obviously smitten with her pink bundle. _

_Albus carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and peered at the sleeping baby nestled in Minerva's arms. He sighed heavily before stating, "Minerva you shouldn't be holding her. It will just make it harder for you to give her up later."_

_Minerva frowned before tightening her hold on her pink bundle. "I will not be giving Hermione up Albus. I have decided to raise her myself, dam the consequences."_

_"Minerva you said yourself that her father is a Dark Wizard and shouldnt be trusted. How can you even consider raising her? You will be putting both of you in danger if you keep her!" he tried to reason._

_"I am keeping her and that is final," Minerva barked at her best friend. _

_Baby Hermione chose that moment to make her hunger known and screamed to the top of her lungs. "Shh my wee one," Minerva cooed as she shifted her gown so that her daughter could eat her fill at her bosom._

_"I do hope you reconsider Minerva," Albus said solemnly as he left._

Hermione and Minerva found the scene quickly change before their eyes. They were still in the Hospital Wing; however, now it was dark outside. They quickly turned around towards the same hospital bed as they heard hushed voices.

_"Albus you cannot expect me to go along with this," Poppy argued. "It is cruel and unnecessary."_

_Albus sighed heavily before admitting, "It is cruel but necessary Poppy. Minerva simply cannot raise this child. She admitted the father was a Dark Wizard and untrustworthy. She was quite distressed when she confided her story to me and continually voiced that the child's father must never find out the truth. How can we stand by and allow her to place both of their lives in danger?"_

_Poppy sighed in defeat before uttering, "Oblivate me Albus. I do not think I could ever stand to be around Minerva again if I remember this cruelty."_

_Albus nodded his head as he picked up the baby lying in Minerva's slack arms. He called a house elf and handled the baby to him. "Take Hermione to my office," he commanded as he pulled a letter from inside his robes then gave it to the house elf, "I will be taking her to her new family shortly." The elf nodded before disappearing with the child. _

_"I am sorry my dear friend," Poppy whispered brokenly as she knelt by Minerva's bedside. "I am a horrible person."_

_Albus watched Poppy cry by Minerva's bedside for a few minutes before he cast the Oblivate spell at her and fed her the false information of Minerva's baby dying unexpectedly. _

Hermione and Minerva were thrown out of the pensive and back into the Headmasters Office. Albus started to speak; however, Minerva held up a hand to silence him. "Not now Albus," she gushed, "I need time to process everything."

The old wizard nodded his understanding as he sat heavily in a nearby chair. Minerva watched him with tears streaming down her face but she was too angry to deal with him right now. His actions, no matter how right he felt they were, had destroyed her in a way. She had closed off her emotions, not just from those around her but from herself as well. Closed off wasn't really correct, it was more like becoming void inside. She felt nothing and it had resulted from losing her child.

Minerva turned her attention to the sobbing girl standing next to her. "Come Hermione," she whispered emotionally as she lead the way out of the Headmaster's office and to her personal chambers.

***

As soon as they entered Minerva's chambers, the emotions that the older woman worked so hard to keep under control ruptured and she broke down. Minerva fell to her knees sobbing as the floodgates burst open. Hermione quickly warded the door, knowing Minerva would not want to see anyone for the remainder of the day, and gently levitated her mentor to the sofa in front of the fire.

A few spells later Minerva's outer robe and wand was laying in a nearby chair and her shoes resting against an armchair. Hermione quickly shed her own outer robe and shoes as well. She laid her wand next to Minerva's before she climbed on the sofa behind the sobbing witch and offered her comfort. They both drifted off to sleep as they allowed the tears to fall.

Minerva woke up a few hours later and found Hermione snuggled against her. The young witch had an arm and leg thrown over Minerva while her head rested on the witch's shoulder. Hermione was sleeping peacefully so Minerva decided not to wake her yet and instead studied her features closely. Her button nose and curly locks were just like Minerva's; however, her chocolate eyes and full lips were inherited from her father. Her lovely pale neck was just like her mothers but her beautifully long fingers were her father's. She had her mother's courage and her father's sharp tongue but the brilliance of both of them combined. Hermione was a perfect mixture of both parents. "You are absolutely perfect," Minerva whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead.

Hermione sighed in her sleep and nestled her head in Minerva's neck. Minerva chuckled before drawing her daughter in her warm embrace and simply holding her. "What time is it," a sleep filled voice question.

Minerva smiled as she pushed a few unruly locks of hair from Hermione's face before answering, "It is almost curfew. You should return to your dormitory for the night and then I will answer all of the questions I know you have for me tomorrow."

"First thing tomorrow morning," the young witch asked, suddenly afraid that her mentor, no mother she corrected, wouldn't answer her questions at all.

"Yes," Minerva promised before she added, "I will answer all questions that you have wee one."

"Very well," Hermione gave in as she stretched and then disentangled herself from Minerva. "I will come back in the morning," she said before gently planting a kiss on Minerva's cheek before quickly exiting the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Minerva held a steaming cup of tea as she sat on a rug in front of the fire staring unseeingly at the flames. She had been trying to think of the best way to break the news of Hermione's father to her and the circumstances surrounding her birth. Minerva still struggled with the way things turned out. Loud knocking roused her from her idleness and she quickly rose to answer the door thinking one of her Gryffindors needed her assistance. It was not one of her Gryffindors!

Severus Snape stood in front of her with an unreadable expression on his marble face. He didn't wait for an invitation, merely strolled on in, and asked her to shut the door. Minerva did so and watched as he paced back and forth for nearly ten minutes before giving her his attention. He held up a piece of parchment then said, "While I was marking essays, I came across Miss Granger's essay and watched as Granger changed to McGonagall. Do you want to explain why that happened?"

Minerva opened her mouth to answer; however, Severus interrupted her. "It's obvious that she is your daughter and that is why her family name changed, you claimed her officially. But that is not why I came here tonight Minerva. I came here to hear the truth, the truth about who her father is. Am I her father?"

Tears welled in Minerva's eyes as she simply nodded her head yes. Severus sighed loudly and closed his eyes briefly. Minerva watched as her former lover struggle with his emotions, she briefly witnessed anger, hurt, and confusion appear in his eyes but she did not see resentment as she expected when he found out. The piece of parchment fell from his hand to the floor. Severus didn't bother to pick it up but he locked gazes with Minerva. It was intense for both but neither wanted to break the connection.

Severus reached in his robes and pulled out an elegant silver and green quill. He stared at it for several long minutes before grasping the witchs hand with his, forcing the quill between their joined hands. She felt the familiar tug at her navel that occurs with a portkey and realized she had a long night ahead of her. They ended up in a parlor decorated with browns, blues and greens with antique furnishings. "Severus," she whispered a bit unsettled by his actions.

"Why Minerva," he asked brokenly. "Why did you keep her existence from me?"

Minerva met his dark eyes, eyes so similar to their daughter, and nearly lost her breath from the hurt she saw there. Her eyes filled with tears once again before she resolved to tell him the absolute truth. "I had found your Death Eater robes one evening when I was staying at your flat in London and I panicked. I just left without a word or waiting for an explanation. The truth is that I did not learn of my pregnancy until I had already left you. I thought you were a Death Eater and I was frightened for the childs sake. When I realized you were truly a spy for the Order, I wanted to tell you everything but I simply could not burden you with that loss."

"Loss," he said slowly. "Minerva we could have gotten her back eventually."

Minerva sighed loudly, "Severus until today I thought that our daughter died a few hours after birth."

"Albus," he guessed displeasure evident in his tone.

"Yes," she answered then continued her story. "After I left and discovered I was pregnant, I ran to Albus. I told him that I had an affair with a wizard, one I discovered was a dark wizard, and had abruptly left. I never told him your name but he continually questioned me about your identity. He was with me when I gave birth to Hermione. When I decided not to give her up from adoption, he argued with me about the dangers of it but I was determined to keep my baby, our baby. I fell asleep from exhaustion a few hours later with Hermione nestled in my arms and when I woke up I was told Hermione died of unforeseen circumstances. I didn't suspect any trickery due to Poppy being there."

Severus wrapped his arms about the witch in front of him as the sobs started and drew her close to him. He allowed her nearly fifteen minutes of comfort before saying, "Minerva I brought you here for a reason."

"What reason," she asked emotionally, she had already told him everything, what else could he possibly want?

"A Snape heir cannot claim their inheritance unless their parents are bonded," he said. "I plan on Hermione being able to claim her inheritance."

"Bonded," Minerva repeated startled. "We're not bonded Severus."

"Not yet," he answered as he grasped her hand and led her forcefully down the hallway towards a huge black door. "But we will be soon."

"Excuse me," she shrieked as she tried to stop.

"You heard me Minerva," he roared as he dragged her down the hallway and into the room hidden by the black door, a ceremonial room she recognized as she struggled with him. "Do not make me put you in a body bind," he threatened causing Minerva to still her struggling.

"Can we talk about this Severus," Minerva asked, close to tears by this point.

Severus growled his frustration before he yelled, "No Minerva we cannot. I have messed up most of life Minerva with stupid, selfish mistakes and this time I decided to think about someone else first. I will not allow the world to view our daughter as a bastard child Minerva. She will have a family name, even though she will not be able to be publicly claimed by me until the Dark Lord falls, she will have it nonetheless."

"But Severus how will you hide our bond from You-Know-Who? Surely this will only cause you more obstacles."

"Normally you would be correct but the Prince Family has its own bonding ceremony that allows the couple to bond in secret and only reveals the marriage when the couple is prepared to do so. It will also allow the couple to reveal the fact that they are indeed married but not the person they are married to if they want," he smirked as he saw the fight drain from her. "Besides Minerva, this will be best for Hermione. If I do not survive this war, she will be the sole heir of the Snape Family. She will be taken care of for the rest of her life."

Minerva finally nodded her agreement as she relaxed her posture and moved to the Alter at the center of the room as Severus directed. Severus moved to the other side of the Alter opposite of Minerva. He picked up a silver dagger with the Prince Family crest on it and reached for Minerva's left hand. He locked gazes with her as he began the ritual in Gaelic. He slowly dragged the edge of the dagger across her palm and her blood flowed freely onto the Alter. Minerva winced slightly from the pain but quickly masked her pain. Severus gently laid the dagger into Minervas right hand. She gripped it tightly and repeated the words that he had spoken in Gaelic as she dragged the dagger across his palm. His blood fell onto the Alter and mingled with her own before starting to glow silver.

Minerva watched transfixed as the silver light expanded and spread all around her. She slowly began to levitate into the air until her feet was even with the Alter then she was propelled forward. When she was near Severus it lowered her carefully to him who wrapped her up in his embrace and kissed her passionately. Overwhelmed from her emotions of the night and the magic coursing through her, she fainted in Severus arms.

Severus chuckled before tightening his grip on his wife and carrying her out of the ceremonial room bridal style. He carried her down the hallway, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed before retrieving a beautifully wrapped box from his wardrobe. With nimble fingers, he opened the box to reveal a green satin gown. He removed the gown from its place in the box and moved over to the witch lying on his bed.

A muttered spell quickly removed her clothing and had her encased in the green satin gown. It was cut low in the front showing her ample cleavage, the length was short falling only mid thigh, and it fit her like a glove. Another muttered spell and her hair fell from its strict bun to fall wildly about the bed. Yet another spell levitated her up from the bed, turned the bed covers down and settled her in the bed. He eyed her appreciatively before removing his own clothes. He pulled on a pair of black satin pajama pants and settled in the bed next to the witch, _his witch_ he thought fondly. He drew her into his arms and summoned the covers to him, covering them both. He slowly drifted off to sleep, his wife in his arms.

***

Minerva awoke a couple of hours later to find herself wrapped up in Severus arms, gods how she missed being in them. She sighed contently as she nestled further into his embrace. Memories of their bonding flooded her mind as she carefully lifted her left hand to inspect the damage. A glint of silver caught her attention, a silver wedding band with Celtic designs on it. She turned her hand so that she could see her palm. An angry red mark ran across it. _How the hell was she supposed to hide that?_

"That mark will disappear when we make love," Severus whispered in her ear in his silky voice, the one she loved so much.

"Is that so," she asked a bit nervous at the idea, it had been so long.

"Yes," he whispered then turned her a bit so that he could kiss her lips lovingly.

When he ended the kiss, her emerald eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I love you and always have," she declared emotionally as she stroked his cheek with her left hand.

Severus closed his eyes at her unexpected declaration; tears escaping from behind his closed eyes fell upon her face. He opened his eyes and they radiated his love for her. "I thought you left because you simply did not love me anymore," he confessed. "It devastated me."

"Oh Severus," she cooed as she drew him to her for another kiss.

He threw the bed covers from them as he pulled her on top of him, feeling her luscious bottom through her satin gown as he did. Minerva quickly straddled him and placed her hands on his pale muscular chest. "Where did this gown come from," she asked as she noticed it for the first time.

Severus ran his hands up and down her back reintroducing his hands to the feel of her then answered, "It was actually suppose to be a part of your birthday present from me but you had left before I could present it to you."

"You keep it all of these years," she asked, thoroughly touched by the idea.

"Yes," he offered meekly before pulling her down for a slow loving kiss. "It was made especially for you anyways and no one else deserved to have it."'

Minerva ended the kiss to sit up and remove her gown then threw it to the floor where it lay forgotten. She scooted down his body to pull his pajama pants from his body and then discarded them as well. Languidly she stretched her body out on top of his and sighed at the feel of his skin against her own. "I have missed feeling your body next to mine," she admitted huskily.

"I have a confession of my own," he admitted. "I have missed making love to you."

She leaned down and kissed him heatedly then ran her hands down his scarred body. His skin pale as she remembered but she didnt remember his body having so many scars, a tribute to his war efforts she reminded herself. Minerva trailed kisses down his neck and chest; however, Severus had other plans. He gently pushed her on her back once again and quickly covered her body with his own. He trailed kisses down her neck until she pulled him back up to her and claimed his lips with hers. "Please Severus," she begged for completion as she spread her legs in invitation. "There will be plenty of time for foreplay later, I need you now."

He positioned his manhood at her entrance and locked gazes with her. Her emerald eyes were cloudy with lust and need and something else he could identify as love. He knew his own would reflect the same but pushed that thought aside as his erection grew painfully larger. Slowly he pushed into her and sank into her depths, mentally noting her tightness. "Minerva," he asked concerned as she winced when he entered her.

She smiled reassuringly before admitting, "It's been a while."

His smirk grew as he asked, "How long?"

"My last time was with you," she confessed before claiming his lips with her own. He slowly started to move inside of her, gently at first then increasing the power of his strokes. Both sighed in pleasure at the sensations coursing through their bodies and quickly lost themselves in the wonderful art of love making.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Minerva was awoken by early rays of sunlight filtering in through the window. Her mind was flooded with images of the previous night and she noticed the figure spooned against her for the first time. His arms were securely against her waist and she felt secure in his arms. She studied his facial features and noticed a smile graced his face. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. She sighed contently as she snuggled further into his embrace then she remembered her hand. She lifted her left hand and inspected her palm. The red angry mark on her hand had disappeared as Severus had predicted.

"Good morning Minerva," he said hoarsely as he tightened his hold on her.

Minerva smiled then replied, "Good morning my love."

Severus moved so that he could kiss Minerva passionately, so passionately they were both panting by the end of it. "I did not think I would ever hear you refer to me as my love again," he confessed then kissed her again.

"As much as I enjoy this Severus," Minerva said as she broke their connection, "Hermione is expecting me to meet her for breakfast in my chambers to discuss everything."

"I would have thought you had that discussion last night," he stated matter-of-factly.

S"he would have loved to discuss it last night but I collapsed into sobs and cried myself to sleep before she had the chance to ask the questions she wanted," Minerva explained. "I was so angry at Albus for deceiving me that I had an emotional breakdown of sorts and Hermione just comforted me."

"You do realize that eventually you will need to forgive Albus," Severus commented. "He is your best friend and was simply doing what he thought was right."

"I know," she gave in and quickly exited the bed before Severus could yank her back in it. "I plan on taking a relaxing bath before returning to Hogwarts. Are you going to join me?"

Severus growled in anticipation before jumping up from the bed and picking up a laughing Minerva. He tossed her over his shoulder and proceeded to the master bath. A wave of his hand filled the huge marble bathtub with steamy water and peppermint bubbles, peppermint was a compromise they had came up with years ago. He gently eased Minerva into the bath and quickly joined her. It was the best bath either had experienced in a very long time!

***

Minerva McGonagall sat with her feet tucked under her sipping a cup of steaming tea as she waited for her daughter to make an appearance for breakfast. As expected a quick knock sounded before Hermione walked in, Minerva had added her to the wards that way she could gain entrance any time she wanted. "Hi," Hermione said a bit shyly but polite all the same, "Thanks for adding me to the wards."

"You're welcome love," the lioness responded before holding her arms out in welcome for her cub, she figured Hermione needed as much affection as possible and hoped the girl would seek refuge in her embrace. Hermione quickly made her way to the witch sitting on the couch and settled down on her lap. Minerva laughed before wrapping her arms around her babe and pulling her even more tightly against her. "So I guess you sat up for hours compiling the questions you want to ask me?"

A guilty smile appeared on Hermiones face as she muttered, "Maybe a few hours."

Minerva smiled at how alike they really were before saying, "Ask away wee one?"

Hermione turned slightly in Minervas lap so that she could see the witch better. Biting on her lip nervously before asking the one question she needed an answer to, "Who's my father? In Professor Dumbledore's memories, a dark wizard was mentioned but I need more of an answer than that."

"I figured that was the question that you would ask first," Minerva rushed then answered her daughters question as best as she could. "I did tell Albus that your father was a dark wizard but I never mentioned his true identity to him. At the time I thought your father was a dark wizard but I was mistaken. He only portrayed a dark wizard in order to spy for our side. Your father is Severus Snape."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she took in what Minerva had revealed. Severus Snape, Potions Master and greasy git of the dungeons, was her biological father. The logical part of her took over and she thought about similar characteristics between the two of them. The sharp tongue was the major trait she had inherited from him. The chocolate eyes, full lips, and long slender fingers were similar to the man she had feared as a first year. "Professor Snape is my father," she said, not knowing how to respond to it.

"Yes my wee one," Minerva responded. "Severus and I ran into each other shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts in muggle London. Somehow he managed to talk me into getting a cup of coffee with him and by the end of our impromptu meeting we had arranged another one. We met each other every other weekend for some time before it became each week and then every other day. I did not realize it at the time but he swept me right off of my feet."

She continued, "Several months later, we began an affair which we kept secret at my request. I was a bit worried with the age issue and the fact that he was a former student of mine. We were blissfully happy for nearly a year until I found his death eater robes in his London flat. I was devastated and quickly left him. I left without a word to him and didn't give him a chance to explain it later."

"And now," Hermione asked, curious about their relationship.

Minerva sighed before finishing her story, "I did not speak a word to Severus until he came back to Hogwarts to teach. By that time, I had learned of his true allegiance and I tried to rectify things but he simply would not listen to me. I do not blame him for it though. Eventually I managed to get him to speak cordially to me but only when others were present or if it was Hogwarts business."

"How awful," Hermione exclaimed as she got caught up in her mothers story.

"All of that changed last night. Severus came to see me shortly after you left and demanded answers. He noticed your last name had changed while grading essays and wanted to know if you were his child. When I told him the truth, he managed to portkey us to his ancestral home to be bonded."

"You were married last night," her daughter asked, her chocolate eyes focusing intently on her mother, wildly curious about her mother's answer.

"Yes," she answered simply. "He explained that a Snape could not inherit unless the heir's parents were bonded. He was adamant about you inheriting the Snape inheritance and providing you a family name."

"He wants me to be go by Snape?"

Minerva smiled at her child before clarifying, "Not until the fall of You-Know-Who. He will not be able to publicly claim you until that time."

"I understand," the young witch said as she cuddled closer to her mother.

"Severus will be here after dinner tonight and would like to speak with you," she said a few minutes later.

Hermione chewed her lip nervously before offering, "I will think about it."

***

After dinner, Hermione slowly walked to Minerva's chambers, taking the longest possible route without really realizing it. She was worried about meeting with Severus Snape, not that she was afraid of him but rather she didnt really know what to expect. He was rude and snarky but he also protected the students when possible. He was a mystery to her and she didn't really know how to comprehend the fact that he was her father. Minerva trusted him and that meant she could trust him also but she was frightened of having another father figure in her life. Her last father figure had abused and molested her, and she was frightened it would happen again.

Shaking such thoughts from her mind, she determinedly entered Minervas chambers. She found Minerva and Severus cuddled up on the couch together and both wearing smiles. _They should smile more often, _she absently thought. Hermione smiled at the couple, _her parents_, before slowly making her way to them. Minerva shrugged out of Severus embrace to stand and greet her daughter. Hermione welcomed the hug and was reluctant to end it. "Hello my wee one," Minerva said lovingly.

"Hi," the girl nervously whispered in response. She hadn't figured out what to call Minerva yet, Professor didn't seem right nor did mum or at least not yet. Not knowing what to do next, she sucked her bottom lip into her teeth and started to chew on it, a nervous habit she didnt even realize she did anymore.

"Theres no reason to be nervous wee one," Minerva said frowning as she observed her daughter.

Hermione sighed before she admitted, "I can't help it. I am no longer meeting with you two as professors but as my parents and its a bit overwhelming."

"There's no need to be overwhelmed Hermione," Severus spoke, sarcasm and snarkiness not present for once. "I only want to get better acquainted with you, to know you as my daughter as opposed to just another student."

Hermione was not known for holding her questions but rather voicing them. Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, she met Severus eyes then asked the question she feared the answer to, "What if you do not like me as a daughter?"

Minerva gasped at the unexpected question. She didn't expect her babe to have such a low confidence level. Severus stood from his place on the couch and cautiously made his way to his daughter. With a long slender finger under her chin, he tilted her head up and met her gaze. "You're the perfect blend of Minerva and me. You inherited Minerva's button nose, curly locks, lovely pale neck and fierce courage while you received my chocolate eyes, long fingers and sharp tongue. You have the brilliance of us both and a pure heartedness that only the young have. How could we not love you as a daughter?" he said emotionally.

Severus had opened himself up to his daughter in the hopes of helping relieve her worry and at the same time he opened himself up for rejection. Hermione recognized that Severus usually had his emotions bottled up to protect himself from rejection and was moved by his willingness to show his emotions to her. Tears slowly welled in her eyes then tickled down her face. She wanted to say something but her emotions were getting the best of her and she was unable to vocalize anything. Severus acted on his emotions and pulled Hermione into arms, wrapping her up in his embrace. She wrapped her own arms around his middle and cried out all of her frustrations.

Severus maneuvered Hermione to the couch and pulled her into his lap. She buried her face into the front of his robes and continued to cry. Minerva silently made her way to her family and sat down next to them. Her motherly instincts demanded she attempt to sooth her baby and she rubbed soothing circles on Hermione's back as she cried on her fathers shoulder. "You are so precious wee one," Minerva cooed as she planted a kiss to Hermione's temple. "Always remember it."

Hermione cried herself to sleep; however, before sleep claimed her she muttered, "I love you Mama and Papa."

"That was unexpected," Severus commented to Minerva nearly forty minutes later. "Unexpected but it swelled my chest with pride just the same."

"I feel the same way love," Minerva responded then added, "She has suffered so much yet she is still a remarkable young lady."

"Suffered," Severus asked, not knowing how Hermione had been treated by the Grangers.

Minerva locked gazes with Severus before she suggested, "Perhaps you should put Hermione in my bedroom before we discuss this."

Severus briskly nodded his head before he stood from the couch with Hermione secure in his arms. He carried the sleeping girl into Minerva's bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He covered her with a tartan blanket and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before quickly exiting the room.

He settled on the couch beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So how has our daughter suffered," he asked all serious.

Minerva settled further into his embrace and grasped his hand with her own. She sighed dramatically before beginning her tale. "Hermione confided in me about her treatment by the Grangers. The Grangers would backhand her or lock her in her room for days without food when she lost control of her sharp tongue but that is not the worst of it. Apparently when Mr. Granger had a bit much to drink, he would seek out Hermione and use her to find his release. She hasn't gone into details but he raped our baby time and time again," Minerva sobbed, "And she didnt feel comfortable enough to tell anyone about it until now."

Severus sat there motionless as his brain comprehended what had happened to Hermione at the hands of the Grangers. Her adoptive father had used and abused Hermione, stolen her innocence and didnt think twice about it either. Severus could feel the anger bubbling throughout his body and he struggled not to lose control of his temper. His hands formed fists and his hands shook in his anger. "That miserable bastard," he roared. "I'll kill him if I ever get my hands on him for hurting my daughter."

"Shh Severus," Minerva frantically whispered, "You'll wake up Hermione. Besides the Grangers have been taken into custody by the Muggle authorities and are currently awaiting their trial. Albus believes that they will receive a substantial amount of prison time for their abuse of Hermione."

"Good," he muttered as he pulled Minerva into his lap and buried his head in her robes. "How will Hermione cope with this Minerva?"

"We will help her love," she answered as she held him tightly and let him cry out his emotions.

Minerva allowed her mind to review the past few days and a smile graced her lips. She went from a lonely spinster who was void of any emotions to a wife and mother who felt so much love that she thought her heart might burst. She realized that the troubles they would face with Hermiones recovery from her abuse by the Grangers and the ongoing war with You-know-who but they would face them together as a family. She had been reunited with her daughter and the love of her life. She found it amazing how her discovery of a sobbing young witch could change her life so much.


End file.
